memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: New Frontier
Star Trek: New Frontier is a book series chronicling the adventures of Captain Mackenzie Calhoun and the crew of the [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur]]. Created by Peter David in 1997, it was the first Trek book series to prominently feature characters created directly for print rather than for the screen. , & | setting image = | caption =The USS Excalibur | crew image = | caption2 = |}} Series History New Frontier was created in 1997 by Pocket Books Editor John Ordover and writer Peter David. It was considered to be an experiment, to see how readers would react to novels which did not center on major characters or the settings featured in the television series. Ordover conceived of New Frontier as an analogue to the post-Soviet USSR, where numerous forces once kept in check by the central government began to battle to fill the power vacuum, and old conflicts begin to resurface. David created three original characters for New Frontier novels: Mackenzie Calhoun, formerly known as M'k'n'zy of Calhoun, leader of the Xenexian rebellion again the alien Danteri; Si Cwan, a former Thallonian nobleman now out of power; and Burgoyne 172, the Hermat Chief Engineer of the [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)|USS Excalibur]]. Three more characters -- Soleta, Zak Kebron, and Mark McHenry -- were created by David for his trilogy of ''Starfleet Academy'' Young Adult novels featuring Worf, and brought back to the new series as adult officers. Elizabeth Shelby, Robin Lefler, and Dr. Selar were also included due to their status as "one-shot favorites" of Star Trek: The Next Generation fans. The first four titles were released as shorter (and cheaper) "chapbooks", in much the same manner as Stephen King's The Green Mile was originally published the year prior. These four books were later rereleased in a single hardbound omnibus. The New Frontier series has been quite successful, and includes some of the best selling of the recent Star Trek novels. Its success is directly responsible for other similar lit-only Trek series, such as Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers and Star Trek: IKS Gorkon. Characters *Mackenzie Calhoun *Elizabeth Shelby *Burgoyne 172 *Soleta *Zak Kebron *Mark McHenry *Robin Lefler *Selar *Si Cwan *Janos *Morgan Primus *Katerina Mueller *Xyon of Calhoun *Kalinda Cwan *Arex *M'Ress *Tania Tobias *Romeo Takahashi *Mick Gold *Xy *Moke Novels (all by Peter David), Chronological Order *''House of Cards'' *''Into the Void'' *''The Two-Front War'' *''End Game'' *''Martyr'' *''Fire on High'' *''Once Burned'' (Captain's Table #5) *''Double or Nothing'' (Double Helix #5 (TNG #55)) *''The Quiet Place'' *''Dark Allies'' *''Requiem'' (Excalibur #1) *''Renaissance'' (Excalibur #2) *''Restoration'' (Excalibur #3) *''Gateways, Book 6: ''Cold Wars *''Being Human'' *''Gods Above'' *''Stone and Anvil'' *''After the Fall'' *''Missing in Action'' *''Cutting Ties'' (Mirror Universe novel in Obsidian Alliances) Other Works *''Double Time'' (comic book), by Peter David, Mike Collins and David Roach (Takes place after Once Burned) *"Stone Cold Truths" (short story) in Tales of the Dominion War, by Peter David (Events take place before The Quiet Place; framing story takes place approximately 150 years later) *"Death After Life" (short story) in What Lay Beyond (Gateways #7), by Peter David (Takes place after Cold Wars) *"Pain Management" (short story) in Tales from the Captain's Table, by Peter David (Takes place after Stone and Anvil) *''No Limits'' (short story anthology), edited by Peter David, with Keith R.A. DeCandido (Most of these stories take place before House of Cards, but the anthology is best read between Stone and Anvil and After the Fall) *''New Frontier'' (Collector's Edition Hardcover of Books 1-4) *''Prometheans'' (Exclusive book club hardcover omnibus of Martyr and Fire on High.) Related Works :(All by Peter David) Starfleet Academy :Trilogy featuring Kebron, Soleta, and McHenry as classmates of Worf at Starfleet Academy # Worf's First Adventure # Line of Fire # Survival Other * Vendetta (Features Korsmo and Shelby, referenced in House of Cards) *'' Imzadi II'' (Cameo by Shelby and Excalibur) Category:Series Category:NF media